


Caviar

by ConventionalScarlet (FrerardCake)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: ColdwaveWeek2018, Date Night, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 07:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/ConventionalScarlet
Summary: “Let me ask you something about this place, Snart” Mick said casually leaning back on the chair and getting his beer to take a sip off it “Why?”“Would you believe me if I said this place is the only in town with the same brand of caviar we stole for our first date?”





	Caviar

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short short thing I wrote for Day Three of ColdWave Week: Date Night. Hope you like it! (Posted super early bc it's past midnight here already).

Leonard’s heart was racing inside his chest. His tie felt too tight and as he stepped out of the car and handed the keys to the  _ valet, _ all he could think about was keeping a cool face and a smooth walk. This had to go perfectly. He had to look perfect.

He stepped up to the host with his best mysterious smile and quickly glanced over the guest book, more out of habit than anything. He actually had a reservation tonight.

“Snart for two” 

“Right this way, Sir. Your date is already here” The man was on his best behavior and Len knew that kind of men. He was able to keep himself as cool as Len, even more maybe. 

Men like that were amazing at reading people and Len couldn’t hold back the small surprised look on his face, at least not long enough for the host to not notice that.

“Oh, don’t worry, he has just arrived. Is probably still looking at the menu”

_ He probably already ordered.  _ Was all Len could think after that. He had known Mick for so long that he knew he would already have ordered himself one of the most expensive beers they had and gotten a nice dry martini for Len with two olives. 

“You’re late” Was the first thing he heard as he approached the table, the drinks were there looking untouched. Mick had perfect timing when he had to.

He could also clean up nicely when needed and made it look effortless. He was slightly underdressed for the place, yes, but that was just part of Mick’s charm. No tie or anything else too constricting, a white t-shirt and an expensive looking jacket were all he needed to pair with the slacks to have a look. Len couldn’t believe him.

“Not late, you’re early. I’m never late” Len said as he pulled out the chair across from Mick to sit down.

“Have a nice dinner, gentleman” 

“Let me ask you something about this place, Snart” Mick said casually leaning back on the chair and getting his beer to take a sip off it “Why?” 

“Would you believe me if I said this place is the only in town with the same brand of caviar we stole for our first date?” He tried to hold back his smug grin but couldn’t, not in front of Mick at least. Mick ate the caviar with him that day and they both knew, for the past twenty years, that caviar was probably the worst thing they had ever tried. 

He lightly tapped the martini glass before taking a sip.

Stirred. 

“You know I like it shaken” 

“This is for making me wear fancy shit. Why are we here? On our anniversary?” 

“Because of those two over at table seven” Len gave in, not really having a reason for keeping it a secret at all any longer. He couldn’t fool Mick “Thought we could have a nice date and make a nice score” 

Mick’s reaction was priceless. 

He motioned the waiter over and ordered the main course right away, for himself and Len. Lobster and the caviar just to pair it with red wine (for the waiter’s heart attack and Len’s eye roll). 

Retaliation.

“Mick. You’ll get to bend me over tonight while wearing that gorgeous necklace worth half a million dollars and you will be getting a pretty new wallet. Don’t need to act out” 

“You know, I hate you” 

He shook his head and leaned slightly closer to Mick, reaching across the table to gently brush his finger over where Mick’s own met his glass “Happy Anniversary” 

“Happy Anniversary” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at conventionalgayporn (main) and conventionalaus (where I post all the aesthethics, moodboards and stuff).


End file.
